14 things to remember
by jmorrillas
Summary: Based on a tumblr text post '14 things to remember in a relationship'. Very Fluffy, might contain some smut chapters. Established SQ. A new chapter will be up everyday or so. Kind of AU? Cora is alive and not as mean as in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I'll try and put one chapter up everyday or so. Each will have a theme, like explained in the description. Hope you like it!**

**_Kiss like you mean it._**

Emma ran after her girlfriend who was walking up the stairs furiously. ''Come on, Regina. Don't walk away like that!''

It was their first argument since they got together, over a month ago. Sure, in the previous years, when they fought over Henry, they had millions of them. But now that they were a couple, it was a little harder to deal with on both parts.

Regina turned around when she reached the top of the stairs. ''What should I do then? In the past week we haven't spent more than a night together every day. The only time I get to see you is when we say goodnight and then in the morning, when you kiss me goodbye and go to work. We hardly see each other, Emma. And all of that because of who? Freaking Snow White and her Prince _Charming. _Since they had their baby you're always working and it's getting on my nerve.''

''Baby I-''

''Oh no, Miss Swan! Don't you dare ''Baby'' me.'' The Mayor spat.

''Regina…'' Emma sighed. ''It's not my fault if David can't take over some shift. And it's understandable. He's on parental leave.''

''It's not your fault he's on parental leave indeed, but it _is_ your fault that you haven't found a replacement deputy.'' She pointed at Emma with her index.

''I'm trying, Regina okay? I'm trying.'' She walked up the stairs and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, only to be pushed away. Both women stood in front of each other, not knowing what to say to make anything better. ''I asked Leroy, but god knows if I can't even spend a day without having a call because he's drunk at Granny's or… anywhere else for that matter… well, he can't manage to be Deputy.''

''What about Miss Lucas?''

Emma's eyes widened at this, having forgotten how Ruby had helped her on a case in the past, and did do her job pretty well. ''Oh! I haven't thought of that.''

Regina laughed bitterly. ''Of course you haven't dear.''

''No but seriously Regina, that's a great idea.'' She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before walking down the stairs again.

''And where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?'' The brunette snapped.

''I'm going to Granny's, real quick, I'll ask Ruby and I'll be RIGHT back, I swear.''

''Can't it wait for tomorrow?''

''No. I promise you'll thank me later, babe.'' She walked out the mansion.

''Has the solution to the problem, yet doesn't quite understand what to do with it.'' Regina told herself before walking to her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

An hour later, Emma was back in the Mifflin Street's Mansion.

''Regina?'' She hid a bouquet of Hydrangeas behind her back, having looked up the meaning of them. She walked up the stairs and in the brunette's bedroom, only to find her, very adorable, sleeping girlfriend on her bed. She made her way quietly to the bed, put the flowers down on the table next to the bed, slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the older woman, who woke up slowly.

''Emma?'' She asked, her voice heavy from sleep.

''Shhh, go back to sleep, we could use a nap together to cuddle.'' She kissed the brunette's neck before settling down her chin just where she dropped a kiss.

Regina relaxed in the blonde's arms. ''We still have some things to discuss when we wake up, dear.''

Emma nodded and drifted off to sleep in no time.

Both women woke up hours later with a smile on their faces. Regina turned in her girlfriend's arms and looked at her seriously. ''Hello, dear.''

''Hi.'' Emma said sweetly before leaning in to kiss the brunette.

Regina put her hand in front of her face, not letting the blonde kiss her. ''I'm afraid I told you we still had to discuss some things when we woke up.''

The younger woman groaned and leaned back, letting her head fall on the pillow and turning her face to look at her girlfriend. ''Ruby said she'd do it. I'll still work from 6am to 6pm, but at least we can have dinner together, and I can come by your office for lunch since I'll have way less paperwork.''

''That's good, dear. Will Miss Lucas keep her position when your dad comes back from his parental leave?''

''Yes she will, we will split the day in three.''

Regina finally smiled. ''It's settled then.'' She lifted her head up from the pillow and saw the flowers on the table next to the bed. ''What's the meaning of this, darling?''

Emma turned to see what she was talking about, and turned back, biting her lip. ''I bought you those. They're Hydrangeas. They mean Perseverance.'' She smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around the brunette, once again pulling her closer. ''I want to work it all out, Regina. I want _this _to work out. Because I love you and you make me so happy, the happiest I've been in a long, long time. And today's fight just made me realize that even more. It made me see how much you mean to me, how much I don't ever want us to fight over some silly details.''

''They are _NOT _silly details, Emma. It's important to me that we spend time together.'' The Mayor said, trying not to sound too clingy.

''I know it is. And I know you are a big softy behind your Mayoral appearance.'' She gave the other woman a big toothy grin. ''And that makes me love you even more.''

''I am not a softy, Miss Swan.''

''You are.'' She smiled again. Her smile was contagious, making the brunette smile. ''See?''

''I may have a LITTLE soft spot… but just for you.'' She leaned in and touched Emma's forehead with her own.

''And Henry.''

''And Henry, of course my dear.''

''I love you, Regina. I mean it. I don't want us to fight even though I knew it's inevitable.''

''I know, darling. And I love you too.''

Emma finally leaned in completely, without the brunette stopping her and kissed her hard and slow. Passionately, making the other woman feel wanted, and loved. She put all of her love into that kiss and it showed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews. They are really appreciated. I love every one of you already x **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

* * *

**_Remember their birthday, every year._**

On a nice Sunday morning, entangled together in bed, Emma and Regina slept peacefully. What Emma didn't know, is that even if she didn't mention it again after she first came in Storybrooke 3 years ago, Regina well remembered her birthday. Of course, the brunette was the first to wake up, kissing the sheriff's forehead before slowly getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen of the mayoral mansion.

Henry was already sitting in the living room, playing his video game. ''Hello, dear. You're up early.'' She said walking past him, ruffling his hair.

''Hey Mom. Yeah, couldn't sleep, so I decided to come play a little before our big day.''

Regina turned and rose an eyebrow. ''Our big day?''

''Well, Emma's big day anyway...'' He paused his game and turned to look at his mother. ''You haven't forgotten about Ma's birthday, have you?''

She looked at him seriously. ''Who's birthday, again?''

He giggled. ''Mooooom.''

She let out a laugh. ''Of course I haven't, dear. I couldn't even if I tried. It marks the anniversary we first met her, remember?''

''Yeah of course I do.'' He smiled and looked at his mom, before jumping up the couch. ''Mom, you know what we should do?''

''What should we do, Henry?'' She said, playfully wiggling her eyebrows.

''We should make her cupcakes.''

''Why cupcakes? Isn't a cake okay? I wanted to make it today.'' She pouted a little.

''No, it's fine. But...'' He sighed, disappointed.

''But what, little mister?'' She walked to him, cupping his chin in her hand, making him look at her.

''Well... When I went to Boston to get her... It was her birthday as you said, and I saw a single cupcake laying around on the counter. And then, the year after, here in Storybrooke... Another single cupcake. And I thought, maybe it's a tradition, maybe we should let it live on, and make her BUNCH of cupcake, so she wouldn't feel so alone.''

Regina smiled. ''Henry, that's so thoughtful. And I think it's an amazing idea. Let's make those cupcakes.'' She kissed her son's cheek and got to work.

They put all the ingredients together, mixed, prepared the muffin pan, and put it in the oven. A few minutes later, they saw the blonde in the hallway, on her way to the kitchen.

''Hey, babe. What's that smell?'' Emma walked to Regina, wrapping her arms around her from the side and kissing her cheek.

''HA! You can't know before it's ready. And if you only DARE to try and check, there will be none for you.''

''But it's m-''

''I don't care that it's your birthday, Miss Swan.'' She said seriously, before letting out a small laugh looking at her girlfriend's scandalized face.

''You remembered?''

''Of course I did, darling.'' She turned in the woman's arms and wrapped her own around the blonde's neck. ''Happy Birthday, baby.'' She leaned in, smiling.

''Thank you, Regina.'' Emma leaned in after her and closed the gap between their lips, kissing the brunette softly and meaningfully.

They kissed for a while before being interrupted by their son clearing his throat. ''Moms. I'm still here.''

They laughed and pulled away from each other, though relocating their arms so they were still in a small embrace. ''Sorry, Kid. I just can't resist your mom's kisses. You'll enjoy that, one day, from...'' She faked to think. ''Mmmmhh... Grace maybe?''

''Ew, Ma, gross! No, I won't. And not with Grace.'' He scrunched his face in disgust.

''Yeah, yeah. You say that now. Wait a few years Kid, wait a few years.'' She winked at Regina and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

The alarm announcing the cupcakes were ready rang and Regina looked at Henry. ''Henry, why don't you take your Ma to the living room? I'll get that out of the oven and I'll be right after you.''

''Oh come on, Regina. Let me know what it is, this is not fair.''

''Emma, are you turning 31 or 13?'' The Mayor said, amused at her girlfriend's attitude.

Emma groaned and followed Henry in the living room, leaving Regina alone. The brunette took the cupcakes off the oven, letting them cool off a little, and went upstairs to get dressed. She came back down moments later, with a short, yet appropriate, red dress, Emma's favorite. She took the cupcakes out of the pan, organized them down on a plate and decorated them with icing quickly.

A few minutes later, as she told Emma and Henry, she was walking in the living room. The mother and son didn't even turn or notice her entrance as they were both very much engrossed in a ''silly'' video game, as Regina often called it. To make them notice she was there she had to clear her throat, which resulted in Emma pausing the game and earned her a groan from Henry.

Emma looked at her girlfriend up and down, not even noticing the cupcake plate. ''Woah, Regina. You know how to make a woman happy on her birthday.'' She laughed as Henry slapped her shoulder.

''I'm surprised you noticed the dress before you noticed the plate of food I have in my hands.''

''Oh, Regina. So funny.'' She stood up from the couch, smiling. ''You know you're more important than food to me.'' As she made her way to Regina she noticed the cupcakes disposed on the plate. ''Oh.'' Her smile dropped, as did Regina's and Henry's.

''What is it, Emma? Should I not have done this? Is it too personal?'' The brunette cursed herself.

Emma didn't answer right away, her eyes watering. ''No... No, Regina, it's-'' Her voice broke. She took a deep breath. ''It's perfect.''

''Is it?'' Regina said, hesitantly. ''Henry told me about the single cupcake and we thought it was a good idea to make you more than one.'' She put the plate down on the living room table next to her. ''To show you you're no longer alone. You have us, you have more than one single cupcake, Emma. You deserve more than one cupcake.'' She whispered the last sentence, cupping Emma's cheek lovingly. ''I love you, Emma.''

''WE love you, Ma.'' Both women turned to see Henry looking at them, smiling.

''That we do.'' She winked at Henry.

''Thank you, guys. It means so much that you remembered my birthday, and even more than you did this. I love you both.'' She looked back and forth between them.

''Of course, baby. I couldn't forget about your birthday. This is our first together, and certainly not the last. And I don't intend to forget along the way.''

''I love you.'' Was the last thing Emma said before kissing Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks once again for your reviews/follows/favorites. You guys are awesome. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**_Make them feel special, even on a Monday night with a forecast of rain. _**

Regina had had a bad day. She couldn't wait to go home to her girlfriend and their son. When she finally got out of her office, it was 6pm. Most days she got out of there by 4. This Monday was definitely a bad one. She walked to her car and it started raining all of the sudden, and the rain wasn't going easy on the town. She sprinted to the car and when she got in there she sighed audibly, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and started the car, not wanting to wait any longer to get home.

When she got to the mansion, she sprinted once again, this time from the car to the house, covering her hair with her coat the best she could. She got in, hung her coat and walked to the kitchen, which was empty.

''Emma? Henry?''

She walked to the living room, which was also empty. She wondered where her girlfriend and son were, after all it was raining pretty hard outside and she doubted Emma would get out and drive in such weather. She heard a loud thump upstairs, seemingly coming from the master bedroom, followed by a ''SHIT!''. She smiled, finally locating where the blonde was. She walked to the bedroom only to find Emma setting candles around it, the lights lowered. She cleared her throat and Emma turned to see her standing by the door.

''Hey, babe.'' The sheriff made her way to the mayor and wrapped her hands around her. ''How was the rest of your day? When you called me you seemed annoyed and tired… feeling better?''

''Now that I'm here, yes, I'm better.'' She kissed Emma's jaw before laying her chin on the blonde's shoulder and slipping her arms around her girlfriend. ''What's all this, darling?''

Emma blushed and smiled. ''I wanted to do something special for you. To show you how much I love you every day, not just on date nights.''

''But you do show me how much you love me every day, Emma.'' She whispered. ''You show me by the way you make sweet love to me, dear.''

Emma shivered at the thought of pleasuring the woman in her arms. ''I know. But I wanted to make it special, babe. I wanted to make your day better. So I thought, why not do it on a Monday night, since Mondays are horrible.''

Regina took a step back only to kiss her girlfriend's lips sweetly. ''You are amazing, Emma Swan.'' She kissed her chastely once again. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, Regina.'' She kissed her, a little longer and passionately this time, bringing her hand at the back of the brunette's neck, almost as if she wanted to bring her closer than she already was, even though it wasn't possible seeing as every part of their bodies were touching.

Regina broke the kiss slowly. ''Where's Henry, dear?'' She said, as she unbuttoned Emma's blouse slowly, her lips ghosting above the blonde's.

''With your mom. She agreed to let him spend the night, judging we needed a night by ourselves.'' Both women laughed. ''She'll bring him to school tomorrow.''

''Good, that way you don't have to contain your screams when I make you come.'' The brunette purred in the other woman's ear. Once she unbuttoned Emma's blouse completely, she took a step back, letting the woman go from her embrace and walked backwards to the bed, unbuttoning her own blouse slowly.

''God, you're hot.'' Emma followed her to the bed.

* * *

After three rounds of hot love making, both women were panting in bed, Regina's head laying on Emma's left boob, her hand tracing patterns on the blonde's stomach.

''That was amazing, dear.'' She lifted her head up a little, kissing the other woman's jaw softly.

''Amazing? You mean earth-shattering.'' She rubbed the brunette's back, kissing her forehead. ''I don't think I've ever had an orgasm that powerful. So yeah… I think you mean earth-shattering.''

Regina laughed. ''Whatever you say, darling. But I have to admit it was more than amazing.''

''Earth-shattering.'' The blonde sing-sang, getting a slap on the shoulder in response.

''You're an idiot, Miss Swan.''

''A very lovable and hot idiot.'' She winked down at Regina. ''Are you hungry, babe? There's some pasta ready to be heated up. I know it's nowhere near as good as fresh pasta but it's better than nothing.''

''Sounds great to me, Emma. Did you cook it yourself?''

''Yes.'' The blonde said proudly. ''I did have to follow your recipe for the sauce though.''

''I'm sure it will be really good, Emma.'' She got up of the bed, kissing the woman's cheek before wrapping the sheets around her body.

''You're going downstairs just like that?''

''You know I don't like to walk around completely naked.'' She laughed and answered seriously. ''Why wouldn't I? We are alone aren't we?'' She winked and smiled. ''You can wait here, I'll bring the plate up here.''

''Oh Mayor Mills, breaking your 'No food in the rooms' rule, are we?'' She chuckled.

''Well, Sheriff, you don't think I'm done with you, do you?'' She let out a laugh.

The blonde's eyes widened as the brunette slipped out of the room. ''Oh god, that woman will be the death of me.'' She let her head fall down on the pillow again.

5 minutes later, Regina was back in the room with her plate full of pasta. She settled her plate on the table, unwrapping the sheet from around her putting it back on the bed before sitting next to the girlfriend again. She took the plate and put a forkful of pasta in her mouth, rather unlady-like when she saw the blonde laughing at her. ''You didn't want pasta, did you?'' She said her mouth full.

''No no…'' She laughed again. ''You look… hungry, that's all.''

''I am hungry.'' She took another forkful. ''After a long day and… our activities, I am rather hungry, yes.'' She moaned when she swallowed her second bite. ''Emma, this is so good.''

''Earth-shattering, wouldn't you say?'' She winked.

''Whatever you say, darling.'' She smiled and kissed the blonde lips.

Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, I got caught up in school, procrastination and lack of inspiration. Hope you aren't too mad at me. I will try to update as often as I can. Enjoy this chapter! Kind!Cora is explained here.**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1.**

* * *

** 4. Befriend their mom, she can tell you stories like no one else can.**

Emma knocked at Cora's door, dropping off Henry for the night. Cora judged the couple needed some time alone together since they didn't have any for a long time. As much as Cora had been a pain for Regina in her early days, they also had their good moments and since she got her heart back she was a sweetheart to her daughter and her family.

The older woman opened the door. ''Hello, Emma!'' She said happily. ''Hello, Henry! How is my sweet boy doing?''

''Hey Cora!'' Emma smiled and looked down at Henry who was smiling at his grandmother.

''Hey grandma!'' He took a step forward and hugged her. It surprised the brunette woman every time he did it. ''I'm good, you?'' Before giving her the time to answer he pull away and walked into the house. He turned around once there. ''What are you cooking, it smells so good.''

''You shall see, sweetheart.'' She smiled at him as he walked to the living room and turned back to Emma. ''You might wanna come in…'' She whispered. ''I have a cake in the making, and it's almost ready.''

''How could I say no to that? Plus Regina won't be home until a while so I have a little free time.'' She smiled and got in, hanging her coat.

She laughed at the blonde, _her stomach always speaking for her as usual._ They walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

''So, Cora… I was wondering… You know with Regina, we have been together for a little while now and I know her as the Mayor, as the stubborn woman she is but also sweet when she wants, I know her as Regina you know… But I thought maybe you had memories with her, when she was a kid that would make her know her even better, understand her completely.''

Cora laughed a little before smiling sweetly at the younger woman. ''You know Emma, Regina might be the one to tell you about those things, about her past. I didn't even have my heart at that moment of her life, I don't know if I can tell you anything about it.'' She smiled sadly.

''The thing is, she won't say a thing because she considers she was stupid around that time.''

''She wasn't stupid. She was a great kid, no matter what I might have said to her. She was always a great kid.''

''I think you might wanna tell her that. I will make her very happy.'' The blonde smiled.

''I will have a conversation with her very soon. Since you came back from Neverland, I didn't really have time to talk to her.''

''Exactly.''

Cora thought for a second and then spoke up again. ''I think I may have a story to tell you, about her childhood.'' She smiled at the memory.

''Really?'' Emma was excited to hear about Regina's past, her innocent one for once, not the one everyone blamed her about for a while.

''Yes. She was around 5, homeschooled as you may have guessed. I woke up a morning and couldn't stop coughing and sneezing. She said there was no way I could get out of bed that day, claiming she had to stay with me for the rest of the day, to make sure I would be okay. I knew she was doing all of that only to miss her private lessons. Being the mother that I was I scowled her and send her to her class. She walked, head down, out of my room.'' She paused and looked at Emma.

''That's not it is it? She didn't leave you alone huh?''

''Oh no dear, she didn't.''

The blonde laughed. ''Of course she didn't. Too stubborn.''

''That she was. She went to her class in the morning and apparently made a deal with her teacher, claiming she had to come back to my side as fast as possible, fearing I would die.'' She laughed. ''Of course, she knew I wouldn't die. It was barely a cold, I needed to get some rest and just as I expected, the day after, it was all gone. But little Regina HAD TO stay by my side. Because no matter what I was telling her, or how I was treating her, she… loved me. Go figure why.''

''You were her mother, Cora. You still are. She always loved you and always will. That was her main issue until you got your heart back. But now, I think you're the mother she always wanted.''

''I certainly hope I am…'' She sighed and got up, taking her cake out of the oven. It was a banana-chocolate one.

''How did you know that it was my favorite?'' Emma said, surprised.

''I didn't. Just a lucky guess, I suppose.'' Cora winked at her daughter's girlfriend and cut a piece out of the cake, put it in a plate and walked back to the table. ''Here you go, dear. I hope you like it.''

Emma took a bite and moaned at the taste. ''Oh my god, Cora. This is the best banana-chocolate cake I've ever ate in my life.''

The older woman chuckled. ''Thank you dear.''

Emma ate what was in her plate in silence and talked again when she finished it. ''What happened next? In your story I mean.''

''Well, darling, Regina being Regina, she came back to my room with a bowl of soup she took in the kitchen, a glass of water and a wet cloth to put on my forehead. She had instructed the maids and caretakers not to disturb me, saying she would take care of it. I finally let her do it, feeling too tired to tell her anything. In moments like that, I wished I still had my heart. To enjoy fully how my sweet daughter was taking care of me, how much she loved me.''

Emma smiled and put her hand on top of the older woman's. ''That's a great memory, Cora. Regina always had a big heart. I'm glad she didn't lose that after everything she went through.''

''I'm glad too. She will always be my sweet girl.'' Cora smiled.

The blonde squeezed the hand under hers before releasing it and getting up. ''Thanks for the story, and thanks for the cake Cora. It was delicious.''

''Of course, Emma. It was my pleasure.''

Emma walked to the sink and put her plate down in it. ''I'll go say bye to the kid. I have to go cook some dinner for her majesty.'' She winked.

''I'm glad you take care of her. She needs it. She needed someone like you.''

''I'm glad I found her.'' Emma walked to the living room, kissing her son's forehead before being brushed off since he was playing on his DS console. ''Okay kid. Can't kiss you anymore. Got it.''

He paused his game and rolled his eyes. ''Ahhh Ma. Always so dramatic!'' He hugged her. ''Tell Mom I love her. Have a good night, love you.''

''I will, Henry. Thanks and goodnight too, love you.'' She ruffled his hair before pulling away from the hug.

''Thanks again, Cora. I can pick him up tomorrow if you want? To bring him to school.''

''No worries, dear. I can bring him to school. Enjoy your night alone and don't worry about him.''

''He's in good hands.'' Emma smiled and put her coat back on before turning the door handle. ''Goodnight.''

''Goodnight, dear.'' Cora closed the door behind her.

Emma walked down to her bug smiling, thinking of the wonderful night she would spend with Regina.


End file.
